


[MMMM4F] Gamers' Gangbang

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom, m4f - Fandom
Genre: Breath Control, Creampie, Deepthroat, Degradation, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gamers, Gangbang, Gentle Mdom, Group Sex, Hard fuck, M4F, Masturbation, Mean, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orders, Patronization, Phone Sex, Porn, Request Fill, Rough Mdom, Rough Sex, boyfriend puts his gaming headset on his girlfriend, gagging, instructions, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.You looked through your girlfriend's internet history, and it looks like she's been craving a "hardcore gangbang". Well, you're in lockdown, so unfortunately you can't fully bring that dream to life, but you can do the next best thing. Enter your three friends, who are more than ready and willing to dominate and degrade your sweet little girlfriend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen four random names, which I will enclose in {brackets} - they are totally optional, in fact, it would be very hot to replace with your own screen name (for example, my screen name is margo-moon, if this script were for me, I could change it to Margo. But alas, I am not an M4F.)
> 
> {Noah} - the boyfriend. He sits at the computer, sees his girlfriend's browser history, and hatches a plan.
> 
> {Jared} - Degrades listener by condescension and patronizing. "Such a cute girl..." Very bubbly and excited.
> 
> {Roman} - Very dominant, barks his orders, tries to steer the whole situation.
> 
> {Michael} - Suuuuuuuuuuuper mean, most degrading.
> 
> Feel free to improv as much as you like and edit lines as you please.
> 
> Sound fx are optional - it might be fun to have the 3 friends with a "through-the-phone" filter before they're put on speaker. That could make it very immersive and real when they're put on speaker and the filter is removed - but this is just a suggestion :+)
> 
> Bear in mind, the three guys on the phone are jerking off almost the whole time. Once the headset is put on the listener and they start ordering her, they can start jerking off. Please do a lot of panting and groaning and grunting and growling, we love hearing it all <3
> 
> And most of all, have fun!

**{Noah}:** So, guys, what do you think?

**{Jared}:** God, what an opportunity... this would be hard to pass up, man. Your girlfriend is adorable.

**{Michael}:** And from what you've told us, she's going to agree immediately. Which is a pity, honestly, because I'd love to hear her struggle.

**{Roman}:** Get on with it, {Noah}. You know I'm not a patient man.

**{Noah}:** Alright, alright! (calling out) Baby, could you come here a sec?

[pause as listener comes in]

No, nothing's wrong - hey, I'm on a call with some of the guys. Say hi!

Good girl. You're so cute.

Listen... I wanted to talk to you about something.

No, it's okay, it's fine if they overhear. I mean, you might get a _little_ embarrassed, but hey, it's really no big deal.

Just, um... remember... it's okay to say no.

Aw, sweetheart, you look so scared...

**{Jared, Michael, Roman}:** [laughing]

**{Noah}:** Guys, shut the fuck up.

Basically, what I saw was that you went on my computer and didn't even clear your history... and what did I find?

"Hardcore gangbang" porn. You left that for me to see, didn't you?

Hey, don't get all bashful... It's okay, really.

No, I just didn't know just how _filthy_ you were, so it caught me off guard... I had to talk to _someone_ about it, so I talked to the guys...

Here's the thing. I'd totally bring that exact fantasy to life, but we can't right now, because of the lockdown... but I thought we could do something else in the meantime.

Hey, put this headset on. I think the guys can fill in the blanks.

[{Noah} puts the headset on her]

**{Noah}:** Yes, they can hear you. Go ahead, guys, don't be shy now.

**{Roman}:** Hello there, babygirl. It’s nice to hear your voice. We’ve heard _so much_ about you. I’m {Roman}.

**{Jared}:** And I’m {Jared}. I’m _so pleased_ to meet you, honey.

**{Michael}:** And I’m {Michael}. We’re all gonna get to know you _very_ well today.

**{Roman}:** Let's tell you what's going to happen.

**{Jared}:** No, no, let _me_ tell her! You know _I'm_ the one who's been crushing on her the longest.

**{Michael}:** Shut up, you two. We've all wanted to take this little slut for a long time now.

**{Roman}:** See, the thing is, we're going to fucking dominate you.

**{Jared}:** Of course, we wish we could join you in real life...

**{Michael}:** But instead, we're just going to degrade you while {Noah} pounds your filthy little cunt.

**{Jared}:** Did you guys hear that little gasp? Aw, man... such a cute little thing, already eager for us.

**{Roman}:** What's Noah waiting for? I can't even _see_ her, and I _know_ she's already dripping wet for us.

**{Michael}:** How could she not be? She's nothing but a desperate little whore.

**{Noah}:** Remember, baby, you can say no...

**{Michael}:** No, she can't. She knows what's good for her. She _wants_ to be used. She wants to a dirty exhibitionist, don't you?

**{Jared}:** Tell him to rip off your clothes, honey. And get him to take a picture of you. I want to see the goods...

**{Roman}:** Oh, you're so _polite_ , saying "Yes, sir..." You already know your place, don't you?

**{Noah}:** Oh, they want a picture? Okay, baby, pose for the camera...

**{Michael}:** Guys, check the chat. Noah's already sent us the picture. _God,_ I want to fucking bruise those tits…

**{Jared}:** As soon as this lockdown ends, you will.

**{Roman}:** But there's one thing about this picture. Why aren't you on your _knees,_ babygirl?

**{Jared}:** Aww... the little _whimper..._

**{Michael}:** Beg Noah to fuck your face, whore.

**{Jared}:** Beg better. I know you can.

**{Roman}:** God, I'm getting so hard hearing you beg, baby...

**{Noah}:** Aw, you're so pretty when you beg... how could I possibly say no?

[{Noah} grunts as he fucks listener's throat}

**{Michael}:** Oh, you hear that, guys? She's finally being _used_ the way she needs to be.

**{Jared}:** God, I want that fucking mouth...

**{Roman}:** When we finally get to claim her, _I'm_ taking her mouth first, {Jared}. She's _mine_ , aren't you?

**{Michael}:** No, Roman... she's _our_ little whore. We can all take turns fucking that throat. Why aren't you gagging on his cock, bitch?

**{Jared}:** {Michael}, do you always have to be so mean?

**{Michael}:** Yes, yes, I do. It's what she _needs.... Mmh_ . Listen to that. Does your poor little throat _hurt,_ slut? ...Good. Get Noah to choke you while he fucks it.

No, don't fucking talk, he can't hear you anyway. Just take his hands and put them around your neck.

**{Noah}:** God, I really do _approve_ of all these orders you're getting... You want me to use that throat to jerk myself off? Hmm? 

Fuck, I love seeing the outline of my cock there...

**{Michael}:** You're just his little fleshlight, aren't you?

**{Roman}:** Enough. I want to hear her beg for Noah to torture her nipples.

**{Noah}: ...** Hmm? What was that?

[laughs] I can hardly hear you with your mouth stuffed full of cock, baby... you need to be a _little more clear_.

**{Jared}:** I think we're going to need her to take off that headset. Her begging is cute, but...

**{Roman}:** But Noah needs to hear us too. She shouldn't get to pick and choose which orders to take.

**{Jared}:** Yeah, soon enough the poor little thing won't be able to speak at all...

**{Noah}:** Baby, why are you taking off the headset? Is it too much?

... _Ohhhh,_ I see. They want _me_ to hear them, too?

Okay, hold on a second, guys, let me just put you on speaker.

**{Jared}:** Can you hear us now, man?

**{Noah}:** Yes, I can.

**{Roman}:** Tell us what that throat feels like, dude.

**{Noah}:** Oh, guys, you really are in for a treat once this damn lockdown is over. Here, listen to this.

Baby, take me all the way down. No, further. I want to see my whole cock disappear and hit the back of your throat.

**{Jared}:** God, I can hear that gagging again... such a sweet, good girl...

**{Michael}:** She's not good enough yet. {Noah}, pinch her nose.

**{Noah}:** But then she won't be able to breathe...

**{Michael}:** And? Who gives a fuck? She doesn't need to breathe. All she needs is to choke on your cock.

**{Noah}:** Mmh, yeah, baby... aw, she's _struggling..._

**{Jared}:** Give her a break!

**{Michael}:** Don't you fucking dare. She doesn't deserve oxygen. Keep your cock there until her eyes roll back.

**{Noah}:** God, her throat gets so tight when she can't breathe... and it looks like she loves it.

**{Jared}:** I've changed my mind, this was a great idea... Those _moans, fuck._ Such a cute little girl.

**{Michael}:** Didn't I tell you?

**{Noah}:** Okay, baby, breathe. Get your breath back. _That's_ a good girl.

**{Roman}:** Babygirl, I believe you _still_ haven't begged Noah for something.

Don't pretend you forgot. Do I have to order you again? Do I have to order Noah?

**{Noah}:** You don't order me, man. You order _her_. And I'll use her however I like... you're just here as a nice little embellishment.

**{Jared}:** We must be a pretty fantastic embellishment, then, because she's moaning and gasping so _prettily_.

**{Roman}:** It's time to beg him to torture your nipples, babygirl. 

**{Noah}:** Mm, good one, {Roman}. How should I do it, baby? How sensitive are your nipples today?

**{Michael}:** Does it fucking matter? Bite her, suck her, tug at her until she's a screaming mess. Make those nipples fucking raw and sore.

**{Jared}:** God, what a pretty sight that would be... Go on, man. Grope those gorgeous tits and tease her.

**{Noah}:** [starts sucking, biting, etc]

**{Roman}:** Good job, babygirl. You're taking it so well. I know Noah isn't gonna hold back... he's not that kind of guy, is he?

**{Michael}:** He's told us all about how good he fucks you, slut.

**{Jared}:** How you take it so fucking well... How he pounds you until you can't even think anymore.

**{Roman}:** How does that make you feel, babygirl? Knowing that your boyfriend brags about you every day, huh?

**{Jared}:** It makes us so _jealous_ , honey... We're so excited to get to fuck you, aren't we?

**{Michael}:** Hmm, I don't know. I think we need to _hear_ how much of a fucking she can take.

**{Roman}:** Good call. If she’s really such an exhibitionist slut who wants _all_ her holes filled, we need to hear her.

  
  


**{Noah}:** Oh, guys, you won’t be disappointed.

  
  


**{Jared}:** Do you live up to all your bragging though, {Noah}? Or could we fuck her tight little pussy better than you?

  
  


**{Noah}:** Oh, you won’t get to. Her other holes are up for grabs, but this cunt belongs to _me_.

  
  


**{Roman}:** Ugh, I should’ve guessed as much. Well, at least we know for sure that her throat can take a beating.

  
  


**{Noah}:** It sure can… You’re _such_ a good girl, aren’t you?

  
  


**{Michael}:** She has to prove it, {Noah}. Stop being so _nice_ to her. She doesn’t even fucking deserve it.

**{Noah}:** Jeez, {Michael}, I knew you were _mean_ , but _fuck…_

**{Jared}:** {Michael} might be mean, but he’s damn right. Give her your cock, {Noah}. I want to hear her.

**{Roman}:** How are those nipples looking, {Noah}?

**{Noah}:** Mmh, they look so _raw_ … How do they feel, baby?

**{Michael}:** Fuck, I love hearing those little whimpers.

**{Noah}:** I think you’re ready for me to take you now, love. 

**{Roman}:** God, my cock is _so hard_ right now.

**{Noah}:** Bend over the desk. Now. Right in front of the monitor.

**{Jared}:** Oh, {Noah}, turn on your webcam! I want to see her!

**{Noah}:** What do you think, sweetheart? You want these guys to _see_ you too? You want to be seen and know they’re all jerking off to your slutty body?

Well, let me just set it up.

**{Jared}:** God…….. Take a look at that, guys.

**{Roman}:** You’re so fucking _sexy,_ babygirl.

**{Michael}:** I can’t wait to see her get _fucked_.

**{Roman}:** Tease her filthy little pussy with your cock, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** Oh, fuck, she’s already moaning just from _that_.

**{Michael}:** Beg for him to use you, you little whore. Tell him you’re his fucktoy and make him use you like a little fuckdoll.

**{Noah}:** Oh, I’m going in…

**{Roman}:** Don’t go so slow, {Noah}. Fucking slam into her. She deserves nothing less.

**{Noah}:** You’re right. [loudly grunts]

**{Jared}:** God, that _scream_. I’m losing my fucking mind. What a sweet girl.

[{Noah} starts fucking her, hard and fast}

**{Michael}:** Use her, {Noah}. We want to see her moan and shudder all over that cock.

**{Noah}:** You gonna take all this, baby? You gonna take every fucking inch of my cock as it pounds into you, over and over?

**{Michael}:** Don’t forget she’s just a worthless little fucktoy, {Noah}. Fucking use her.

**{Jared}:** Moan for us, honey. You sound so fucking good. I’m already getting close.

**{Roman}:** Now hold on, {Jared}. We all want to come, but we’re all gonna cum together when she begs for it.

**{Michael}:** Tell us what you are, you fucking whore. Are you our little slut? Hmm?

**{Jared}:** Say it, honey. Say it fucking louder.

**{Roman}:** Answer the fucking question, baby.

**{Noah}:** Oh, _good girl_.

**{Roman}:** Are you {Noah}’s little cocksleeve, huh?

**{Jared}:** Yes, keep saying yes, _fuck_ …

**{Michael}:** And what are you good for, hmm?

That’s right. You’re only good for taking cock, aren’t you?

**{Noah}:** Oh, you’re getting close, baby… I can feel it… I’m getting close too…

**{Roman}:** Don’t let her come without your permission, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** Give us those sweet little whimpers and begs, honey. Come on, let us hear you.

**{Michael}:** I’m getting close too, but I think that whore deserves some spanks first. She’s been such a naughty little girl for us.

**{Noah}:** Mmh, can do. How about you guys count for me, huh? You tell me how many to give her.

**{Jared}:** Hah, I think we can do that…

**{Michael, Roman, Jared - either in unison or in turns}:** One. [{Noah} spanks and grunts after each number]. Two. ...Three. Four. Five. Go on, man, you can go harder…. Six. Seven. Yeah, baby, scream for us. Eight. You want to cum? Keep begging. Nine. Mm, tell us how raw that ass is… Ten. 

**{Noah}:** That’s enough. I need to fill my little exhibitionist slut. Come, baby. Come for me, now. Come for all of us. Look right in the webcam and fucking come. _Come_.

[Everyone comes~]

~Afterglow~

**{Jared}:** God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute girl, {Noah}. You’re very lucky to have her, man.

**{Roman}:** You did _so well_ , babygirl.

**{Michael}:** Just imagine being full of _our_ cum too, hmm? 

**{Noah}:** Mm, you _are_ a little cumslut, aren’t you?

**{Jared}:** So fucking sweet… she can’t even speak.

**{Noah}:** Such a good girl…

**{Michael}:** Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use your girl, {Noah}.

**{Roman}:** And I’m sure babygirl is excited too, hmm?

**{Jared}:** Of course she is… 

Give her a kiss from us, {Noah}. 

**{Roman}:** She deserves it.

**{Michael}:** She took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…

**{Noah}:** Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good girl, baby. Come on, let me hold you.

**{Jared}:** Mm, we’ll give you guys some privacy so you can recover.

**{Roman}:** Do you have some water?

**{Noah}:** Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.

**{Michael}:** Mm, take good care of her. She needs to be ready for us to break her in real life.

**{Roman}:** We’ll talk to you later, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** It was lovely to meet you, honey.

**{Michael}:** Bye!

[optional: hang up noise]

**{Noah}:** I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?

[chuckles] Hmm, good girl. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see _exactly_ how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.

[kisses] Good girl.


	2. Optional Extended Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative, extended ending, starting at "~Afterglow~" in the main script.

**{Jared}:** God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute girl, {Noah}. You’re very lucky to have such a cute girl, man.

**{Roman}:** You did  _ so well _ , babygirl.

**{Michael}:** Just imagine being full of  _ our _ cum too, hmm? 

**{Noah}:** Mm, you  _ are _ a little cumslut, aren’t you?

**{Jared}:** So fucking sweet… she can’t even speak.

**{Noah}:** Such a good girl…

**{Michael}:** Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use your girl, {Noah}.

**{Roman}:** And I’m sure babygirl is excited too, hmm?

**{Jared}:** Of course she is… 

Give her a kiss from us, {Noah}. 

**{Roman}:** She deserves it.

**{Michael}:** She took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…

**{Noah}:** Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good girl, baby. Come on, let me hold you.

**{Roman}:** Do you have some water?

**{Noah}:** Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.

//////////////////////////////// OPTIONAL EXTENDED AFTERCARE/////////////////////////////////////

**{Michael}:** Hey, baby? I just want you to know I’m actually, y’know,  _ not _ an asshole. I like being a little mean in--

**{Jared}:** A  _ little?! _

**{Roman}:** Let him finish, {Jared}.

**{Michael}:** [deep breath] Thanks {Roman}.  _ Anyway _ , what I was saying - I want you to know I do actually respect you a lot. Like, {Noah} is so damn lucky.

**{Roman}:** Yeah, it’d be great if he’s not rubbing it in our faces.

**{Jared}:** Seriously, he doesn’t shut up about you.

**{Noah}:** Oh, shut the fuck up.

**{Jared}:** Aw, c’mon, man, we’re only teasing. For real, we love hearing about you, honey.

**{Michael}:** We do. And you seem fuckin’ awesome - you’re  _ clearly _ very strong, if you were able to get off on me being so  _ degrading… _ But, for real, me acting all evil is just in the bedroom, I promise.

**{Roman}:** Now, why would you go lie to her like that?

**{Jared}:** Have you  _ seen  _ yourself in {Game You Enjoy}? You’re fucking ruthless, man.

**{Michael}:** I’m not evil, I’m just good at it.

**{Noah}:** You are a  _ little _ evil about it, though.

**{Michael}:** Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]

**{Jared}:** Hey, um, would you be free to play some {Game} with us later?

**{Noah}:** Oh, that’d be great! What do you think, love?

**{Roman}:** That’s a great idea, {Jared}. We’re all really excited to get to know {Noah}’s famous girlfriend better.

**{Michael}:** Jesus Christ, I’m fucking starving, guys - I’m gonna go order some takeout. Catch you all later?

**{Roman}:** ‘Course! I should probably get going too.

**{Noah}:** Well, guys, thank you for all your  _ help _ … Will we go take a nice, hot shower now, baby?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**{Jared}:** Mm, we’ll give you guys some privacy so you can recover.

**{Michael}:** Mm, take good care of her. She needs to be ready for us to break her in real life-- I mean,  _ what? _

**{Noah}:** I don’t know if you can see it through your shitty screen, {Michael}, but she’s currently wagging her finger at you.

**{Jared}:** Hot. [laughs]

**{Roman}:** Okay, this was really fun. We’ll talk to you later.

**{Jared}:** It was lovely to meet you, honey.

**{Michael}:** Bye!

[optional: hang up noise]

**{Noah}:** I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?

[chuckles] Hmm, good girl. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see  _ exactly _ how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.

[kisses] Good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this lovely request.


End file.
